


Homecoming (5 piece Art Post)

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Fanart, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin's Memory Wall, Merthur on Swings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: When Merlin discovers that Arthur and Gwen's daughter is not actually Arthur's, he knows his options are staying and destroying Arthur's life, staying and lying to Arthur until one or both of them dies, or running the heck away. Four long years later, Morgana orders (though she would say invites) Merlin's new housemate to her wedding, and Merlin finds himself dragged back into the life he ran away from.</p><p>***story link now added***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming (5 piece Art Post)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249498) by [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum). 



 

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my ACBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^

  
Artist: texasfandoodler  
Art Type: Digital Art created using a Wacom Intuos 5 tablet in Photoshop CS5  
Characters depicted: Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Leon, Lancelot, Gwen  
Art Ratings: G - PG  
Warnings: none  
  
  
Fanfic Title: Homecoming   
Author: eachpeachpearplum  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin  
Fic Rating: T   
Word Count: 25k  
Warnings: Infidelity, guite a lot of swearing, poor decision making.  
  
Summary: When Merlin discovers that Arthur and Gwen's daughter is not actually Arthur's, he knows his options are staying and destroying Arthur's life, staying and lying to Arthur until one or both of them dies, or running the heck away. Four long years later, Morgana orders (though she would say invites) Merlin's new housemate to her wedding, and Merlin finds himself dragged back into the life he ran away from.

***story link now added***

Link to story on AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5249498  
  
  
Visit my Tumblr art blog: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/texasfandoodlerart>  
  
Artists Notes: First off, I want to Thank [k_nightfox](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=23312#) and Kitty_fic the [aftercamlann](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=23312#) mods and my dear friend for hosting this Big Bang for all of us, and helping us continue this wonderful fest in our fandom. Also, I want to say thank you to my lovely BFF [adsullatta](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=texasfandoodler&itemid=23312#) for being my art beta and enthusiastic cheerleader, I couldn't have done it without you (at all) *hugs*   
  
Most of all, a big thank you to Eachpeachpearplum. I’ve been able to work with the lovely Peach twice before, so I was happy to be able to work with her again. I always adore her stories and this time was no different. Thank you for a wonderful, easy, and fun collab (again) I loved the pieces I was able to make for this story and enjoyed getting to partner up a third time <3  
  
P.S. Thank you to all my Merlin chatzy and mibbit friends who, cheered me on, gave me their advice, and listened tolerantly to me prattle, whine, rant, and moan throughout my creative process, yall’ve been a great help, and I love you all, hugs!  
  
Now on to the art!......  
            
1\.  Cover Art 

  
  


  
  
2\.  Merlin's Memory Wall - (It took 109 edited cast photos to create that photo wall XD Hardest part though was actually having to draw 9 people in that tiny wedding photo Merlin points to lolol ) 

  
  


  
  
3\. First Sight

  
  


  
  
4. False Assumptions 

  
  


  
  
5\. Bonding at the Park

  
  


  
  
6\. Chapter Breaks

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
